Raised By Shinigami
by AweHunter
Summary: The price of the Shiki Fujin was no longer Minato's life. Instead, it was the person that was the most precious to him. And that was his son. Taken to Yamemara and raised by Shinigami, Naruto discovers just who, and what he is. Pairings not decided.


**Ello, awesome readers. I'm back with this idea that started forming in my head a couple of days ago. Hope ya'll enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto…but if I did…things would be **_**quite**_** interesting. Furthermore, some of the skills are made up, and definitely not meant to represent anything.**

* * *

"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!" The Yondaime Hokage winced as he performed the jutsu that would end his life and possibly ruin his son's.

"To protect, one must sacrifice." The deep voice of the Shinigami rumbled as its looming figure protruded from the mist.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I am not a good father, and I no longer have the chance to become one. Kushina, wait for me, I will be with you soon. _Namikaze Minato looked wistfully at his child for the last time before redirecting his attention to the Shinigami. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down, "I know the cost is my life. I have already made the decision. Now hurry up and seal the Kyuubi before it does any more damage."

"No, your life is not the cost. The child is."

"What?! Impossible. The jutsu is supposed to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto at the price of the caster's life!"

"Well, I have the power to change things. According to me, the cost of sealing the Kyuubi is the thing that is most precious to you. That's why you puny humans should never summon a Shinigami." Although it sounded arrogant, the Shinigami's expression was strangely akin to a grimace as it drifted towards Naruto.

"No! Take something else, anything else, just don't kill Naruto!" Minato desperately tried to stop the Shinigami.

"I want what is most precious to you. And as of now, that is the child. The Shinigami ignored the Yondaime Hokage and swept young Naruto into its arms. " Anyway, who said I was going to kill it? I'm just going to… take th—"

"And what if I don't let you?" In an instant, a kunai was in Minato's hand. There was so much killing intent emitted from him that even the Kyuubi paused for a second. He met the Shinigami's gaze with fiery eyes, eyes of a Hokage. The Shinigami laughed, long and hard. "I'd like to see you try, human."

The Fourth Hokage was not known as Konoha's Yellow Flash for no reason. He rushed in with such speed that even the Shinigami was a little surprised. However, the Shinigami was too powerful—it suddenly reappeared behind Minato and sent a powerful kick to his stomach. The man was sent flying a good distance before crashing through a couple of trees.

"You are brave, human. I like that. Therefore, I will not kill you."

With barely any energy left from summoning the Shinigami, Minato could only watch as the Kyuubi was sealed into his son, before sinking into a world of darkness.

* * *

With the child tucked under an arm, the Shinigami went back to Yamemara, the place it was summoned from. As soon as it stepped through the portal, the Shinigami was no longer a fearsome demon. Instead, it had transformed into a handsome creature that was dressed in samurai clothing. He would have been a regular twenty year-old man if not for the furry, fox ears that protruded from his long blue hair. A sword was at his side and he carried himself with the pride of a warrior.

"I see you've brought back something quite interesting, Akira" Suddenly, another Shinigami with messy red hair was standing in front of him, smiling softly.

"Hai, Kurum—Uzumaki-sama," Akira bowed, not looking surprised at all. "This is the child of the leader of the humans. His…abilities are, I dare say, quite amazing. I had assumed that you might want to see him."

"Ah, yes. I must agree with you, this child is very powerful, almost too powerful to be a human. And by the way, Akira, drop the formality. 'Uzumaki-sama' is seriously getting on my nerves. Kurumu sounds so much cooler."

"But, my lor—"

"No need. Just because I became the leader of the Shinigami doesn't mean I want to be drifting apart from my comrades and friends." Kurumu grinned. Sighing, Akira gave a small smile of his own.

"Hmm…" Kurumu trailed off, stroking his chin as he stared at Naruto."A human blessed with the almighty bloodline, Amereitsu, the holy flame of the gods that turn anything into ashes. He has wind and lightning chakra natures…what is this?! An unknown element?!" He looked at Akira questioningly.

"I don't know. It was another reason for me to bring him."

"Well, I can see why you sealed the Kyuubi in a way that would allow the child to access its power. With the power of the gods _and _a demon, I wonder what he will turn out to be." Kurumu's eyes softened when he saw the baby yawn cutely. "But of course, no matter how interesting he is, I will not allow _any _experiments to be done on him."

"I knew you would say that. You never change, do you?" Once again, a small smile found its way onto Akira's face, "I'm assuming that you're going to train the kid to be warrior too?"

"Yup, definitely. Who would let such potential go to waste?" A smirk spread across Kurumu's face.

"But, you have to keep in mind that he _is_ a _human._"

"I know the consequences and the treatment that the child will receive…That's why from now on, he's officially my son. Adopted, of course." The Shinigami smiled smugly.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me—the boy's my son now." Akira sighed, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." Kurumu grinned, "Oh yeah, what's the kid's name?"

"According to his birth father, it's Naruto."

"…Naruto, huh? Alright, from now on he's going to be Uzumaki Naruto. Sounds good, doesn't it?" The baby giggled, as if agreeing with the Shinigami. Chuckling, Akira handed the child to its father as they entered the gates of Yamemara.

Uzumaki Kurumu stroked his son's whiskered cheeks, "It's been a long time since I've seen such a pure soul. Uzumaki Naruto, you are going to be one hell of a human…"

* * *

**Jutsu list (even though there was only one ;D)**

**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin=** **Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

******Aaaand that's the first chapter. I'm afraid some things might've been a bit confusing, so feel free to ask me any questions. Of course, reviews are **_**very **_**welcomed.**

******-Corrupted**


End file.
